Kuroshitsuji lll: Revenge on the Phantomhives
by Glacia the Fox
Summary: Not continuing, but I will make a story with the same characters. Sorry for any inconvenience.
1. So The Story Begins

Kelly's POV

I watch as Anna starts the bath. She puts soap in it for a bubble bath. She puts her hand under the water to see if the water is the right temperature. Anna adjusts the temperature and checks again. She nods slightly and turns off the water.

"Your bath is ready, Your Highness," she says, practically whispers.

I smile. "Thank you, Anna."

She bows and leaves the bathroom, for my privacy.

I strip out of my clothes and put my toes, just my toes, in the water. Very good, it's the right temperature.

I take a step in. Then my other foot is in the water. I sit down in my bubbly paradise and relax.

I am Kelly Richards, the heiress of the Richards family. I have black hair that goes down to my butt. I have no bangs, since I cut them off. My eyes are a pretty hazel color.

I am an orphan, technically, but I live with Anna, Ritchie, and Kylie. I'll talk about them later.

My parents died in an accident a year ago. Anna was the one who saved me. I made a contract with her. I wanted to get revenge on the person, or people, who caused the accident, that killed my parents.

Back to my servants. Anna is my main butler. My demon butler. She has short dirty blonde hair, bangs covering the left side of her face. She has a purplish-reddish colored eyes that I adore.

Ritchie takes care of my garden. He has light brown hair that reaches his shoulders and brown eyes. I seriously think that he has a crush on Anna. Adorable!

Then there's Kylie. She's an albino, having white hair, pale, pale, PALE skin, and grey eyes. She's really skinny and doesn't weigh that much, so she looks tiny. She cooks all my meals.

I hear a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Ma'am," It was Anna. "I have your clothing for today."

"You may come in. Set them on the toilet."

Anna enters the room and sets my clothes where I told her to. She leaves quickly and quietly.

I don't have Anna dress me up. I'm old enough to do so.

I get out of the bath and get dressed. Today, I'm wearing a white blouse with a light pink vest and a hot pink skirt. I brush out my hair and brush my teeth, and floss.

I go to the dining room, where Kylie serves me some french toast.

"Thank you, Kylie," I tell her. She nods.

I look around. I felt as if I was in a mansion. I had a lot of antiques. Everything I owned was expensive. My table eve seated twenty people, but only three eat there everyday.

Anna comes back from cleaning up the bathroom. "How is it?"

I smile. "Delicious as always!"

The phone rings. "Excuse me," Anna whispers and goes to answer the phone in the living room..

A few minutes later she comes back with the phone in her hand.

"What is it, Anna?" I ask her.

"Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive's butler, would like to speak to you about something."

She gives me the phone. "Yes?"

"Hello, Miss Richards," Sebastian says. "My master would like to visit you today to discuss some things. Do you mind?"

"Not at all! Come right over. I'll have Kylie make you guys a snack."

"Thank you. See you later."

"Bye."

I gave the phone back to Anna, who goes back to the living to hang up the phone.

Ciel Phantomhive, it will be nice to talk to you.


	2. Ciel Phantomhive's Visit

Kelly's POV

I sigh. "Anna, when are they coming."

She looks at her pocket watch, "In about an hour, Madam."

I smile. "Great." I turn to Kylie. "Prepare an Italian feast for our guest. Your best one yet."

Kylie nods. "Yes." She goes to the kitchen.

"What'ya want me to do?" Ritchie asks.

"Water the plants, some are extremely dry. Also, put some white and black roses in. I love those two rose colors," I reply.

He grins. "Sure thang, Ma'am.!"

Anna brings him his supplies, so he can leave.

I sigh once again. "So loud…."

"I'm sorry, Madam," Anna whispers.

I ignore her. "I wonder what Ciel likes? Do you know if he likes tea, Anna?"

She nods. "Many people rather have tea than coffee. Tea is much healthier anyways."

I smile. "Great thinking, Anna! Doing your job like always!"

She grins. "I am your butler, aren't I?"

"Yes, best butler ever."

Anna's POV

Ciel Phantomhive. Such a tiny little boy. How could he do anything to anger Miss Kelly? I'm rather curious about what he did, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know, either.

Ciel was in a black coat. He had blue hair and one blue eye. The other had an eye patch over it. I bow. "Welcome to the Richards' estate, Mr. Phantomhive. Miss Richards is in the back yard waiting for you."

He nods. "Yes, thank you."

He follows me to the backyard. I motion him to sit in the seat across from Kelly.

Kelly smiles. "I haven't properly introduced myself, yet. My name is Kelly Richards, heiress of the Richards family. Anna."

I nod. "Yes, Madame." I turn towards Ciel and his butler. "My name is Anna, Miss Kelly's butler."

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, heir to the Phantomhive family. Sebastian is my butler."

Kelly nods. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You produce cotton here, am I right?"

She nods. "Yes, lots of it. People like to buy it, right Anna?"

"Yes," I reply softly, keeping my gaze on Sebastian. "I would like to buy some of it. My company needs it to make stuffed animals."

I look at Miss Kelly. "Madam…."

"Yes, I know, Anna," she says and looks down to think.

Kylie walks out. "Ma'am, dinner is ready."

"Great! Anna, why don't you get the food for us?"

"Yes."

"Sebastian, help her."

"As you wish, Master."

"Aw, thank you, Ciel." Kelly says.

"Yes, thank you," I repeat.

Kylie moves out the way so Sebastian and I could get through. He follows me into the kitchen.

"What a nice place she has," he says.

I nod. "I know. Miss Kelly's parents bought this house before she was born."

He notices my bandaged neck. "What happened there?"

I pick up the pot of pasta. "Someone tried to cut my throat. Jack the Ripper, I believe."

He picks up the pan with the cups of tea on it. "He's been caught."

"I'm very aware of that."

"Are you?" He looked skeptical. "You seemed very relieved when I said it.

"I thought it was just a rumor, that's all."

As we walk back, Sebastian pesters me more. "You're very quiet."

I stop and look over my shoulder. His red eyes showed humor. His black hair was blowing from the wind coming out of the windows. "Playing twenty questions?"

"Maybe."

I continued walking. "What else?"

"Did someone really try to slash your throat?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

It didn't matter anymore. I placed the pot in the middle of the table. Sebastian placed a cup by Ciel's and Miss Kelly's plate. Kylie came over and served their food.

"Thank you, Kylie," Kelly says.

"You're welcome," she responds, leaving.

"Italian?" Ciel questioned.

Miss Kelly frowned. "Is there a problem?"

He smirked. "Heh. I had this yesterday. I refuse to eat it."

She forced a smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, but that's the only thing Kylie cooked us for today."

Ciel's smirk grew. "You should always cook more food. For cases like this. Or, what if I was allergic to anything here? I thought you were smarter, for a heiress."

I could tell Miss Kelly was ready to attack. It was written all over her face. Ciel and Sebastian saw it, as well.

"Most people would be polite about it and eat it anyway. Especially since you were the once who invited yourself. While doing so, you should of said specifically what you wanted. If I wee to invite you, I would've asked you myself."

"Rookie," he said, making her furious.

So furious, she jumped the table to attack Ciel. Ciel didn't see it coming, so he was startled.

Everything felt as if it was in slow motion, but Sebastian and I moved quickly as possible. He moved Ciel out of the way, as I held Miss Kelly back. We both did this in less in a second.

"Madam, that was very rude of you…" I whispered.

I sat her down. "I agree. I apologize."

Ciel glared at her, but said, "Apology accepted." He looked at Sebastian. "We should be going."

"Yes my lord."

As they passed us to leave, Sebastian glanced at me, curious about my power. I knew about him, he just didn't know about me. He was a demon. He doesn't know what I am nor what I can do. I was a complete mystery to me.


	3. Demon, Witch, and Grim Reaper!

Anna's POV

I watch as Kelly paces around her room. "Anna, do you think I should invite Ciel over?"

"Whatever your heart desires," I reply.

She looks at me. "You have very little to say…. Why is that?"

I look down. "That's just who I am. How was I made to be."

Kelly smiled. "You talk so smart, Anna."

I sweat dropped. "A better term would be 'sophisticated', Madam."

She nods in agreement.

"Ma'am, someone at da door for ya," Ritchie says.

"Who?"

"A Ciel Phantomhive, I think."

She froze. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"No invitation," I mutter is disgust.

Kelly giggles. "The little things always irk you."

"What if you already have plans?"

"Okay, you have a point."

~OooO~

"I never did get an answer about the cotton," Ciel tells Kelly.

"I am terribly sorry about that," she says sarcastically.

"Sarcasm. How rude," Ciel coughs.

Sebastian smirks.

Before Kelly could protest, I stepped in. "Funny you say that, Mr. Phantomhive. While we're on the subject, weren't you being rude for coming here with an invitation nor calling to say so?"

Ciel's eyes widened and Sebastian's smirk turned into a frown.

"Anna! You always do know what to say for me!"

"I am your butler, aren't I?"

"Yes, best butler ever."

Ciel cleared his voice. "Yes, very well… I would like to continue talking about the cotton with you."

Kelly nods. "As you wish. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea would be fine," Ciel says.

"Anna, go make us some tea."

"Yes, Madam."

"Sebastian, help her."

"Yes, My Lord."

I thought I could be in peace this time. Another game of twenty questions, here I come.

"Hello, Anna."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

We entered the kitchen. "I'm fine, you?"

I got out the supplies and we started making the tea. "I'm fine as well."

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Are you a demon?" he asks bluntly.

"Maybe so, maybe not. It's really none of your business."

"So you won't tell me?"

"I barely know you!"

He nods. "True."

"….. I am much more than what you think I am…."

"Which is…?"

I look at him. I have time to explain while the tea is boiling. Should I tell him? This demon. This person I barely know. He'll find out eventually anyways.

I clear my throat. "I am a demon, but I'm also a witch and a grim reaper."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"My mom is a witch, my dad is a demon. The grim reaper part comes from my ancestors. I got that part."

"So what can you do being all three things?"

"My most powerful attribute is my demon side so I have all the powers a regular demon can do. I can cast spells, but not too hard ones. I am very weak when it comes to magic and spells. And I can see the cinema records of everyone, I just can't decide if they live or die."

"Interesting," Sebastian says. "And your throat?"

"The number '7' was carved on it. A witch has a lucky number. Mine happens to be seven."

The tea was done. Sebastian pours two cups of it and we bring the tea to Ciel and Kelly.

They were chatting about the cotton still. We set the cups in front of them.

I turn to Sebastian. "Thank you for the help."

He pokes my nose. "Thank you for the information."

I swat his hand away. "Don't poke me."

He smirks, but says nothing.

Actually, it wasn't a smirk. It was a smile. I blushed.

"Do you have something on your mind, Kelly?" Ciel asks her.

"Actually I do. I want to kill you, since you killed my parents."

Ciel looked taken aback. "Wh-what! I never did this! Sebastian!'

"Ma'am, you must be mistaken-"

"No!" she shouts. "It was you! I saw you! Your stupid carriage ran over my parents! You did this!"

"Kelly," I whisper.

She slaps me. "Don't you dare defy me! You know what happened, right?"

I shake my head. "No…."

She slaps me again. "Yes you did! You did!"

She kept slapping me. I couldn't stop her. I can't. She is my master.

The slaps broke my skin. My cheek started bleeding. Before her hand hit my cheek again, Sebastian caught her wrist.

Kelly was surprise. "L-Let go of me!"

"This was an order by my master."

"C-Ciel!"

He smirks. "Smacking your butler like that, how childish."

"Just shut up!" she yells. "Anna, clean yourself up."

"Yes." I left the room to go to the bathroom.

"Sebastian, make sure she's okay."

"Yes." He follows me.

I apply a wet washcloth to my bleeding cheek. My eyes were wet.

"I you all right?" Sebastian asks me.

"I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"L-leave me alone, Seb- Seb-bas-Sebas-" I began having trouble pronouncing his name. Sure I could do it yesterday, but today was a problem.

He smirked. "Sebastian. But you may call me 'Sebby'."

I blushed. "I refuse."

"Then say my name."

He was teasing me.

"Sebas- Se- Seb-"

I sighed in defeat. "Sebby."

He smiles. "Good."

Before he leaves, he moves the washcloth and places a kiss on my cheek. "To make it feel better."

My blush reddens and I scream after him. "I am not a kid anymore!"

After all this, Ciel managed to let Kelly sell her cotton for a lot of money, an amount she'll never forget. What I'll never forget, though, is the kiss Sebby gave me on my cheek.


	4. To The Ball!

**A/N: (BIG SPOILER ALERT) Alois and Claude aren't dead and Ciel isn't a demon.**

Kelly POV

After Ciel left, Anna has been acting strange. She always has this blush on her face. Every time I bring that up she always tries to avoid it.

"Anna, what's up with you?"

"N- nothing!"

"There's something wrong!"

Anna stared at me. "I'm sorry, Madam, but nothing is wrong."

How dare she act all cool again!

I look around my study. Then at my desk. Stupid paperwork. The check. Wow. That's a lot of money. I pick up my mail. An envelope slid out.

"Miss Kelly, that's from Ciel!"

I picked it up. It is! I open it up.

_Dear Miss Kelly Richards,_

_You are formally invited to the third official Ciel Phantomhive ball. It will be held at the Phantomhive Estate on March 21, at six o'clock. It will end exactly at midnight. Please to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Pantomhive Estate_

This was three days away. I look up at Anna. Those pretty eyes of hers were blank. She had no emotion in her face anymore. She watch me do what I did.

"Do you think I should go?"

She looked startled. "I- if you want to."

I smiled. "Then I'll go. You will go, too."

"With who will I go there with? And what about you?"

"I'll see if Alois is going." I say. "And as for you, I'm not sure yet."

One Day Later

The Trancy Estate. I knock on the door, to be answered by Hanna.

"Hello, he's been excepting you," she says.

I nod. "Hi, Hanna." I walk into the big house, Anna following.

I found Alois and Claude Faustus, his butler, waiting for me in the dining room. I sat at the seat across from, since it had a cup of tea in front of it. Anna stood behind the chair.

"Hello, Kells," Alois says. He's a childhood friend of mine. I known him since I was born (He's a month older than me).

"Hi, Al."

"Anna."

"Hello, Mr. Alois."

"So you came here to talk about the ball?" Alois asks.

I nod. "Are you going?" "I got a invitation," he says, "and I'm going."

"Would you like to go with me?"

Alois exchanged looks with Claude, who was standing beside him. Anna coughed lightly and whispered, "Excuse me."

Alois turns to look at me and smiles. "Sure! We'll be the best couple there!"

I grin. "Yay!"

Anna's POV

It was the night of the ball. Kelly was in a rush, trying to get ready in time.

"Anna! Where's my hair clip?!"

"Right here."

"Oh no! My shoes!"

"Outside your door."

"Anna, please get me a glass of water."

"Yes, Madam."

As I exited the room, Ritchie and Kylie came up to me. They followed me to the kitchen.

"Hey, Anna," Ritchie whispers. "Who's dis Alois guy?"

"A childhood friend."

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend," Kylie says.

I shrug. I get a cup and a water pitcher and pour half of glass of water. I put the pitcher away.

"I'll take tha water to her for ya!" Ritchie says. He takes the cup away from me.

I sigh. "Please make sure the water doesn't fall out."

"Sure thang!" He leaves with a stupid grin on his face.

"Aren't you supposed to get ready?" Kylie asks me.

"I'll do that now. Please go make some snacks for Miss Kelly for when she comes back."

I leave and walk into my room. I sit down on my big mahogany bed. I feel the fabric of my blankets. Cotton. Polyester. I get up and open up the bottom drawer of my dresser: my dresses. I pull up a light pink strapless that goes to the top of my knees with a hot pink bow in the middle of the front.

I strip out of my uniform and slide the dress on.

I take off my black boots and put on my white high heels.

I go to my little bathroom and straighten my hair so I can at least pull it up in a ponytail.

I walk out to check on Kelly.

"Woah, Anna. Whata beauty!" Ritchie gawks.

"So pretty!" Kylie says.

I ignore them both and knock on Miss Kelly's door. "Ma'am?"

She opens the door. She wore a white long dress and grey flats her hair was straightened and curled at the ends.

"Anna! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"Do I look decent?"

I giggle to myself. "You look beautiful, Ma'am."

Ten Minutes Later

Alois and Claude arrives in a limo. We all gather around. "You two look beautiful," Alois says.

"Thank you."

Alois wore a tux, while Claude wore what he usually wore.

We arrive five minutes later.

Sebby was greeting everyone at the door. He wore a suit and tie. I saw Ciel from outside. He wore something that looked like Lizzie picked out for him.

"Hello, Kelly, Alois," he says.

"Hello, Sebastian," Kelly replies.

Alois pulled Kelly along inside, Claude following. I was about to follow, but Sebby pulls me aside.

"Where's my hug?"

"When did we agree on my giving you a hug?"

He wraps his arms around me. "Since now."

I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't.

"S- Sebby…."

"Uncomfortable? Awkward? Scared?"

"All of the above."

He chuckles. "Says the demon, witch, and grim reaper."

"Shush!"

"Ah, a secret, is it?"

"Yes, so shush!"

"Fine, I will."

I hated that smirk. He had let go of me, but that smirk was driving me crazy.

A purple-haired girl with glasses busted through the doors. "Sebastiaaan! Miss Richards attached the master, yes she did!"

We both froze. Then we recovered.

I ran into the house.

Kelly had Ciel pinned to the ground. She had a knife to his throat. Ciel actually looked scared.

"Anna! Help me! Make sure he doesn't move!"

"Yes-" I saw Sebby in the corner of my eye.

"Anna!"

"I-"

I couldn't. I didn't want Sebby to mad at me.

"Anna! Get over here!"

"B- but!"

"Anna!"

Sebby got Kelly off of Ciel.

"It's about time."

"I'm sorry."

Kelly ran over to me with the knife. She threw at my eye and it hit it right there. I tore it out and covered my eye.


	5. The Vision and Confession!

Normal POV

"_Vivian!" called a blonde. "Come down here!"_

"_Mom! Wait for, like, a minute!" a brunette, Vivian, shouted._

"_No! Come down here now!"_

"_Mom!"_

_The blonde was about to stomp upstairs, but a raven haired man stopped her._

"_My Love, please calm down. Vivian is a teenager."_

"_I don't care!"_

Anna's POV

I open my eyes….. Er, my eye. I felt extreme pain in the other.

I gasped and sat up, holding the eye. I realized it was bandaged.

"Anna, lay down," Sebby orders.

I look up at him. He had a frown on his face and looked worried.

"Sebby, I-"

"Anna"

I did what he told me to.

Sebby looked a lot like the guy….. I looked a lot like the woman….. Who was the girl? Maybe this wasn't a dream, maybe it was a vision.

Witches do get visions. I must've got stronger in my magic!

So does that mean…? I blush. No, it can't be.

"What's wrong?" Sebby asks me.

"N-nothing!"

He smirked. "You act sophisticated, but when embarrassed you act like a child."

I pout. "I do not!"

"My point exactly."

I huffed and turned away from him.

He poked my back. "No need to be grumpy, Anna."

"Leave me alone, demon."

He puts me on my back. "So childish."

He puts his lips on mine for about a second.

"So childish…." he whispers softly.

I had this bright red blush on my face. How dare he do that! I glare at him, but he seemed unaffected. He dismissed my glare and poke my nose. Again, how dare he do that!

Ciel marches in. "Sebastian, is she awake?"

He stands up straight. "Yes, Young Master. She just awoken."

"Did you get her more ice?"

"I was about to do so."

Sebby left. Ciel glanced at me. "Why did you stop?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you stop like that when Kelly told you to help her?"

I look up at the ceiling. "I wish I knew, as well."

"I think you're in love with Sebastian."

Dead silence.

Why'd he say it like that? What made him even think so? I blushed. He has no right to make assumptions. But still…. I think he might be right- No! I am not in love with Sebby! I am not! I am not! Gah!

"I disagree."

"Really? Is that why as soon as you saw him, you stopped?"

"N-no!"

"Liar."

Sebby comes back and places a bag of ice on my bandaged eye.

"Where is Miss Kelly?"

"In a different room, for now. I decided to not press charges on her. She is just an immature child, another pawn in my game," Ciel rattles on.

I wanted to protest, but I knew that was a bad idea. Still…..

"Your game?" I question.

He glares at me.

"So you mean everyone is a pawn in your little 'game'? Me? Kelly? Lizzie? Sebby?"

He smirks. "Is that was you call him?"

"It's very rude to interrupt."

He scowls.

I continue. "You say you're the king of the game, but you're not. You're a pawn, like everyone else. Because like them, you're being controlled, also."

"Shut up!" he screams.

I sit up, holding the ice bag to my eye. "Everyone's a pawn in this game, whether they like it or not."

Ciel grinded his teeth and stomped out, fuming.

I shook my head. Sebby chuckled.

"Brave, aren't you?"

"Shut it, Sebby."

"To say all that to the head of the Phantomhives, I had to say so."

"Why does it matter if he's a heir or not? He's still a human being, just different. And a brat."

Sebby frowned. "Now, now, Anna, don't get angry. The young lord is only-"

"I don't care! How can you even be his butler! Why can't you be here with me? I love you!"

I wished I could get a remote and rewind what just happened.

Sebby smirked. "You love me?" He got up into my face. His red eyes bored into mine. "Hm… How should I reply? I know…." He pecked my cheek, then my lips. "….. I love you, too."

I looked away. "I didn't say that I loved you."

"Sounded like you did."

"Hmph."


	6. I'm Not Your Butler Anymore

I point to my eye. "Will I be blind?"

Sebby looks at me. "Nope. I fixed it."

I gaped at him. "B-but how!? M-my eye-"

"If I couldn't fix your eye, then what kind of butler would I be?"

I smile and he pecks my forehead.

I blush. "S-Sebby!"

He ignores me. "How do you feel?"

I cough. "Better, I guess. My eye still hurts."

He chuckles. "Obviously."

I was about to say something when Ciel walked in with Kelly.

"Kelly here has some things to say to you, Anna," he says. "so if you could listen to her, that would be great."

Kelly sighs. "I'm sorry that I hurt your eye. Even though you disobeyed my orders as my butler…. I forgive you for that, but I still have to apologize."

I nod and touch my bandaged eye. Sebby eyes me, trying to figure out my thoughts. The truth is, I don't even know how I feel about it. All I know is that Kelly is surely mad at me and as soon as we go home—

"You're not going back," Sebby mutters.

Woah. Did he read my thoughts?

"What do you mean?!" Kelly demands. "She is my butler! We have a contract!"

"Not anymore."

Ciel looks at Sebby. "Sebastian."

"Don't worry, Young Master," he assures him. "I have this all under control."

"You better," Ciel replies, glancing at me.

"S-Sebby, I have to go back. Kelly is right. I'm her butler…."

"She broke the contract. She attacked you, tried to kill you. Attempted murder."

Kelly's jaw drops. "B-b-b-b-but…"

"You have other servents anyways," Sebby murmurs and puts an ice pack over my injured eye.

Ciel guides the gawking Kelly away from the room. "I'll be back," he says.

"Are you okay?" Sebby asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine…. Are you serious about this?"

"Yes."

"Where will I stay?"

"Here."

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me."

I choke on my spit. "W-w-with you?!"

He sighs. "Why can't a man and a woman sleep together because they love one another?"

I frown. "It just surprised me…."

He smirks and removes the ice and puts his face near my. I blush.

He unwraps the bandage off my eye and I see a bright light.

I blink. "I-I can see!"

"Obviously."

I ignore him. "Thank you!"

I go over to him and kiss him. For about three minutes before breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Sebby."

"I love you, too, Anna."

**Sorry it's so short! I have writer's block for this story! DX**


End file.
